Nouveau début
by ChizuruHime
Summary: Après la bataille avec Kazama,Hijikata et Chizuru ont logé dans une auberge à Goryoukaku. Dans soir particulier, leur relation se développera considérablement.


Après avoir ravagé le japon et causé tant de malheur et de chagrin, la guerre a enfin pris fin laissant juste deux personnes comme survivants du Shinsengumi. Après s'être sorti grièvement blessé du combat contre Kazama, Hijikata fut transporté dans une ville voisine par son assistante et bien-aimée Chizuru où il reçut des soins minutieux.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils logeaient dans une auberge à Goryoukaku, durée pendant laquelle Hijikata reposait son corps et esprit pour récupérer ces forces.

Le printemps venait de franchir ses pas permettant aux arbres de fleurir et à l'air de se réchauffer. Ce jour là, le démon du Shinsengumi était entrain de s'habiller d'un simple kimono de couleur sombre, contemplant à travers la porte entrouverte un panorama éblouissant.

Des arbres de cerisiers fleuris ainsi qu'une petite rivière ornaient l'endroit et la luisance de la lune qui éclairait la chambre de Hijikata rappelait ce dernier de bons vieux souvenirs. Les membres du Shinsengumi étaient plus que sa famille, ils ont toujours partagé les joies et malheurs, jusqu'à la fin…

Le souvenir de leur mort le fait toujours autant souffrir mais heureusement il n'est pas seul. Chizuru est à ses côtés. Qui aurait cru que cet otage allait être l'élue de son cœur ? Sitôt habillé, Hijikata sortit de la chambre se dirigeant vers celle de sa bien-aimée.

Avant qu'il puisse frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant place à une Chizuru vêtue d'un kimono saphir orné de fleurs ce qui sciait à merveille sa peau pâle et cheveux châtains qui étaient coiffés de manière plus féminine avec une broche comme accessoire. Hijikata fut ébloui par sa beauté.

«Tu es magnifique, Chizuru » lui dit en la regardant profondément causant à la jeune fille de l'embarras.

« M-merci Hijikata-san… » Lui répondit timidement.

Hijikata lui sourit en lui disant : « Le festival va bientôt commencer, allons-y. »

Ce soir là, on organisait un festival avec feux d'artifices et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour changer un peu d'air.

Les rues de la ville brillaient de mille feux grâce aux lumières des décorations, émanant un sentiment de chaleur et de sérénité, et étaient bondées de gens à tel point que Chizuru commençait à s'y perdre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir signe de Hijikata.

Elle sortit alors de la foule et alla dans un coin isolé pour mieux le chercher. Pendant qu'elle essayait de l'apercevoir, trois hommes se dirigèrent vers elle et commencèrent à l'embêter :

« Eh, ma jolie, que fais-tu seule ici ? Viens t'amuser avec nous ! »

Elle les ignora faisant mine ne pas avoir entendu, c'est alors que l'un deux l'a teint par le poignet en disant : « Eh, Chéri, on te parle, allez viens avec nous ».

« Lâchez-moi !» Hurla Chizuru, les deux autres allaient aussi la toucher quand ils furent arrêtés par une présence démoniaque. Hijikata se tenant derrière Chizuru leur lança un regard noir qui les a figés de peur.

« Enlève tes sales mains d'elle, elle est mienne. » Dit-il le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'homme terrifié ficha le camp avec ses compagnons.

« Hijikat-» Ce dernier pris la main de Chizuru et avança sans lui adresser un seul regard. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment chacun perdu dans ses pensées, et ne s'arrêtèrent que près d'un grand arbre de cerisier loin des gens. L'atmosphère y était calme et agréable. Chizuru regardait Hijikata du coin de l'œil tandis que celui si contemplait l'arbre de cerisier :

« Cet arbre fleuri est sublime. » Dit d'un ton triste, puis soupira avant de faire face à Chizuru :

« Sais-tu à quel point tu m'as fait peur ? Je t'ai cherché partout mais en vain, ce n'est que par hasard que je t'ai aperçu dans ce coin. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui serait passé si je ne t'avais pas trouvé au bon moment. »

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire attention.. » Dit Chizuru, les larmes aux yeux.

En voyant l'état de sa bien-aimée, Hijikata sentit son cœur se briser en mille pièces et n'eut qu'une seule pensée : celle de la serrer fort contre lui, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Chizuru » Lui dit en la regardant affectueusement, essuyant ces larmes, et enfin déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre mais passionné, accompagné de feux d'artifices, ce qui signa le début d'une vie pleine d'amour et de bonheur pour les deux amoureux.


End file.
